Gaijin
by Princess Vegetita Saiyan
Summary: U.A Bulma es una chica rehabilita recién llegada a un país desconocido para ella donde se topara con gente igual a como ella solía ser. Su misión tratar de ayudar a Vegeta alejándolo de las drogas y de las carreras ilegales. Un fic inspirado en la película Rápido y Furioso Reto Tokio. VXB y MXG. Carreras, drogas, amor, problemas, accidentes y una banda de Mafiosos ¡New Summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen su único dueño es nuestro Sensei Akira Toriyama. **

**Un fic humildemente inspirado en la película Rapido y Furioso Reto Tokio tampoco soy dueña de esa película. **

**Gaijin**

**Capitulo Uno: Atarashii kuni**

El avión proveniente de los Ángeles California acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto más grande y famoso de la capital de Tokio, Japón. Los únicos Estadounidenses que bordaban el avión bajaban por las grandes escaleras eléctricas mirando a su alrededor.

La familia de 4 integrantes llego a su camioneta, el padre de copiloto, la madre de copiloto y los dos hijos en los asientos de atrás.

La adolecente de 17 años miraba aburrida la ciudad a pesar de ser una ciudad hermosa y nueva para ella era una simple ciudad llena de Japoneses haciendo cosas de Japoneses. Así que siguió haciendo lo que hacía y siguió dándole más importancia aI contendido que había en su i Pod 5.

-¿Y qué les parece niños? ¿Acaso no es una ciudad hermosa?-les preguntaba Bunny.

-¿Y qué tiene de hermosa? -contestaba su hijo Yayirobe con otra pregunta sin ni siquiera levantar sus ojos de su Psp.

-Ya estoy harta de esta actitud de ustedes dos, llegaremos a la casa de mi primo Satan y se comportaran. No quiero mas esta actitud molesta de ustedes dos los quiero ver comportarse educados. ¿Entendido?- les gritaba Bunny- ¿Dije que si entendieron?

Sus hijos asintieron un si con la cabeza.

-Estúpida Bulma todo esto es tu maldita culpa- le decía su hermano en un susurro golpeándola con su rechoncho brazo.

Después de 45 minutos se encontraban estacionados frente a una casa Restaurant de 3 pisos algo vieja y despintada, el Restaurant llamado Oxis en la primera planta y la casa en las otras 2 plantas.

-¿Aquí viviremos?- preguntaba Yayirobe con cara de asco.

-Me temo que si- le contestaba su madre Bunny con la misma cara.

-¿Porque huele tan horrible?-preguntaba Bulma tapándose la nariz con sus manos.

-Ya familia no sean tan especiales, este será nuestro nuevo hogar mínimo pueden respetar el lugar y no huele feo es el aroma de la comida- les decía el padre.

-Otousan ya llegaron-gritaba emocionada Milk saliendo a recibir a su familia.

Una vez que se saludaron y abrazaron Milk los llevo adentro del Restaurant. El local se encontraba repleto de gente por lo que el padre de Milk no pudo atenderlos le hizo una seña a su hija y ella se encargó de atenderlos y acomodarlos.

Milk caminaba por un pasillo que los llevo a unas escaleras, subieron y llegaron al lugar que sería su nuevo hogar. Una vez que les mostro la casa los llevo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Bulma entro a su habitación observando el pequeño lugar. Una colchoneta en el piso, un escritorio, una puerta pequeña a lo que parecía un mini Closet y un librero recargado en la pared.

-Acomódate prima y bienvenida- le decía Milk dejándola sola.

Una vez que se acomodaron y arreglaron sus cosas todos bajaron a comer al Restaurant sentándose en una linda meza. Fue hasta entonces que Satan los saludos disculpándose por no poder atenderlos antes.

-¿Y qué les ofrezco?-les preguntaba muy amable.

-Paso no tengo hambre- le dijo Bulma.

-Una hamburguesa con extra papas- pidió Yayirobe. Lo que hizo recibir las miradas de todos.

-Que les parece si los sorprendo-les decía Satan.

20 minutos después llego Milk con sus platos y el de ella acompañándolos sentándose con ellos. Bulma miraba su plato con asco pero al probar el primer bocado quedo encantada con su Ramen. Yayirobe siendo comelón de nacimiento no le puso peros y embodego y hasta repitió. Los padres Bunny y Teodoro Briefs acostumbrados antes a la comida Japonesa disfrutaron su platillo.

La gente alrededor de ellos los miraba siendo extranjeros llamaban mucho la atención y más si comían con tenedor y cuchara en vez de los tradicionales palillos.

-¿Y como se sienten? ¿Les gusta mi hermoso país?- les preguntaba Milk sonriente.

-Hermoso-decía Bulma sarcástica.

-Basta Bulma te advertí de esto. Te recuerdo que si no fuera por ti no estaríamos en esta situación- le recordaba su madre por décima vez en este día.

-Querida no es el momento- la trataba de reprender Teodoro.

-¿Y cuándo lo es querido?-le contestaba Bunny molesta.

-Gracias madre, tu siempre tan linda, como poder olvidarlo que al estar aquí es mi maldita culpa-le contestaba Bulma retirándose de la meza con lágrimas en sus ojos subiendo a su habitación, encerrándose en ella, tirándose en su nueva cama.

Milk se levantó para ir atrás de ella pero su tía la detuvo- No lo hagas mi amor ella tiene que aprender- le decía Bunny.

Mientras tanto Bulma lloraba recordando su pasado. Como un error en su vida puede destruir la estabilidad de su familia, como su error puede costarle tan caro incluyendo los cambios, la nueva pobreza y el desprecio de su familia.

Sin pensarlo se quedó dormida agotada de tanto llorar.

-Quieres hermosa- le ofrecía su novio Broly un cigarro de Marihuana.

-Claro que si- lo recibía Bulma inhalando de él. Su cuarto cigarro compartido y ya se sentía en las nubes.

-Tengo algo mejor para ti hermosa- le decía su novio Broly besándola con pasión recostándola en el pasto subiendo su cuerpo arriba del de ella besándole lentamente y cariñosamente el cuello.

Bulma disfrutaba cada beso lleno de éxtasis y placer. Amaba a su novio realmente lo amaba y el a ella.

-¿Y que tienes para mí?- le preguntaba Bulma separándose de el sosteniéndole la cabeza con sus manos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Esto- le dijo ensenándole una jeringa.

Bulma lo miro ella jamás había experimentado esa droga llamada Eroina.

Broly sin pensarlo se inyecto a si mismo disfrutando el efecto que causaba en el la Eroina y Bulma al verlo disfrutando celosa se le unió inyectándose un poco ella.

Segundos después Broly se encontraba convulsionando. Bulma lo miraba preocupada, lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, saco su celular y temblando marco al 911. La ambulancia llego muy rápido pero no lo suficiente veloz para salvar la vida de Broly.

Bulma miraba a su novio aterrorizada sufriendo por él, hasta que ella misma comenzó a convulsionarse perdiendo la visión y el conocimiento. Los paramédicos comenzaron a ponerle el oxígeno y varios cables más hasta que la maquinita comenzó a pitar en señal de que Bulma estaba sufriendo un infarto.

Los paramédicos trataban de resucitarla...

Bulma se despertó sudando, llorando. Una vez más como todas las otras veces la pesadilla de su pasado la asechaba. Jamás podrá olvidar la muerte de su amado Broly, jamás se perdonaría como lo dejo morir.

**¿Y que les pareció? Por favor si están leendo esto déjenme saber su opinión sobre si debería continuar o no, ya que no estoy muy segura de que les valla a gustar pero bastara con que unos de ustedes les guste y me apoyen para continuar. Gracias.**


	2. Adorenarin

**Hola mis hermosos y adorados lectores estoy muy feliz porque tuve 89 vistas y 3 Reviews. Y para ser sincera a pesar de estar muy emocionada y con muchas ganas de escribir esta historia lamentablemente no tengo mucha confianza en mí. No se siento que es muy diferente y siento que no me leerán además de ser pésima en el Summary pero al saber que me leyeron y hasta me dejaron 3 personas su Review me anima mucho a continuar. También espero que los que no me han dejado su Review se animen a dejármelo y me digan lo que piensan, si les gusta o no, que les gustaría leer y que no en fin su opinión y crítica constructiva me ayudara mucho. Muchisisimas gracias a los que me leyeron. **

**Gaijin**

**Capitulo Dos: Adorenarin**

Bulma se encontraba mirando las fotos de su Laptop, recordando su vida hace poco más de un año. Todas sus fotos eran de ella y Broly juntos besándose, abrazándose, haciendo caras o simplemente sonriendo demostrando su felicidad.

Lagrimas recorrían su cara las cuales Bulma enseguida quito tallándoselas con su brazo.

Después de la muerte de Broly su vida cambio mucho. Después de ser dada de alta en el hospital los padres de Bulma la internaron en una clínica de Drogadictos tres meces después Bulma salió rehabilitada. Solo les duro unos días la felicidad a sus padres pues Bulma al sentirse sola y sin Broly regreso a las drogas. Sus padres escucharon de una clínica especial en las montañas rodeada solamente de árboles, nieve y bosques. Siendo el tratamiento bastante costoso los padres de Bulma tuvieron que deshacerse de casi todo su hermosa casa, autos, terrenos y hasta empeñaron la empresa que con bastante esfuerzo su padre fundo.

Ahí Bulma aprendió a superar la muerte de Broly, dejar de culparse y por fin salir rehabilitada dejando atrás las drogas.

-¿Itoko te encuentras bien?- entro Milk deslizando la puerta entrando sin pedir permiso.

-Estoy muy bien- le contesto Bulma sonriendo una sonrisa triste.

-¿Lo amabas mucho verdad?- le pregunto Milk.

-Si-contesto cerrando de golpe su Laptop.

-Esta noche habrá una fiesta me preguntaba ¿si querías acompañarme? Pienso que te hará bien y te ayudara a integrarte más rápido- le decía Milk.

-No lo sé, no estoy autorizada a asistir a fiestas-le decía Bulma agachada.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo de pedir permiso- le decía Milk feliz de salir a presumir su hermosa prima Estadounidense.

Y así fue Milk logro convencer a su tía con la condición de que si algo Bulma hacia la única culpable seria Milk.

Llegaron a la fiesta para Bulma no había ninguna diferencia entre las fiestas Americanas y las Japonesas siempre las fiestas se realizaban en la casa de los populares, rodeada de gente socialmente activa, con adolecentes con la hormona descontrolada y en las cuales solo había Alcohol.

Entraron a la casa sumamente grande y se fueron directamente al patio, se sentaron alrededor de la piscina donde ya habían 3 chicos los cuales Milk enseguida le presento uno era Goku su novio, Yamcha amigo de Goku y Krillin amigo de ambos Milk y Goku. Inmediatamente de presentarse Yamcha empezó a coquetear con Bulma a lo que ella solo se reía de sus fallidos intentos por conquistarla. Yamcha cansado se terminó retirando en busca de diversión y Krillin se fue a su casa diciendo que tenía tarea pendiente.

Bulma y Goku lograron hacerse muy rápido amigos ya que Bulma conocía muy bien a Goku por las innumerables veces que se quedaba noche hablando por teléfono con Milk.

Una chica llego chocando con Bulma hasta terminar acostada en sus piernas, la chica de cabello azul parecido al de Bulma se encontraba en muy mal estado, sonriéndole le ofreció un polvo blanco el cual enseguida Bulma rechazo. La chica se levantó de las piernas de Bulma diciendo muchas palabras que Bulma no entendía en Japonés probablemente groserías.

Bulma la miraba con pena preguntándose ¿cuantas veces ella solía dar pena? ¿Cuantas veces ella se divirtió igual que la chica? ¿Cuantas veces ella llego a ofrecer a gente extraña su Cocaína, ofreciéndoles de su falsa felicidad?

-¿Estas bien Bulma?-le pregunto Milk al ver su cara pálida.

-Si estoy bien, tengo sed-le dijo Bulma retirándose a buscar una Soda o cualquier cosa que no fuera Alcohol.

Caminando miraba a su alrededor casi todos los adolescentes se encontraban borrachos, bailando si pudor alguno y la anterior chica se encontraba vomitando en la piscina al igual que muchas otras. Fue hasta que llego a una esquina oscura y vio a un chico de cabello negro fumando un cigarrillo desprendiendo el olor a Marihuana, una chica de cabello rubio hasta los hombros se le acerco dándole dinero y recibiendo a cambio una pequeña bolsa.

Bulma furiosa se acercó a él gritándolo -¿Qué te pasa idiota? ¿Que diablos haces? ¿Porque no te vas a vender tu porquería a otro lugar?

Bulma al mirarlo quedo sorprendida ella jamás había visto un chico en Japón lo suficiente guapo para llamar su atención. El chico solo la miraba sonriendo de lado mirándola con desprecio. Quizá el no entendió lo que ella le dijo y por eso la miraba así.

-Estúpida niña Gaijin. ¿Quién diablos te crees para hablarme así?- le decía el chico.

-¿Tu quien te crees que eres para dañarles a todos estos chicos la vida? ¿Y cómo me llamaste imbécil?

-¿Es eso? Por favor ellos son los que vienen a mí, solos se hacen daño. Ahora lárgate de aquí Gaijin- le decía metiendo énfasis en la palabra Gaijin.

Bulma lo miraba molesta pero no se dejaría de el ni de nadie.- Aprovechado eso es lo que eres, un miserable, te aprovechas de la debilidad de los demás para vender esa basura.

El chico la agarró del cuello pegándola de un golpe a la pared, mirándola a los ojos.

Bulma no se asustó ella había tratado con personas tan despreciables como él. - ¿Y ahora que me vas a golpear? Aslo demuestra lo tan cobarde que eres- le gritaba Bulma.

El la miraba con furia en sus ojos azabaches ¿cómo se atrevía a desafiarlo? ¿Que acaso no sabe quién es el?- No juegues conmigo niña que no sabes de lo que soy capaz- le dijo sin soltarla al contario haciendo más fuerza en su agarre.

-No te tengo miedo- le gritaba Bulma.

El chico la miro y alzo su mano, Bulma cerró sus ojos apretándolos con fuerza preparándose para lo peor. Para su gran sorpresa el chico se acercó a ella besándola en los labios, tocando sus Brackets azules con su lengua. Un beso suave y tierno logrando que las mariposas que se encontraban dormidas en la barriga de Bulma evolucionaran convirtiéndose en grandes Halcones.

El chico se separó de ella diciendole-Cuidate de mí Gaijin, para que sepas quien soy me dicen Príncipe- le dijo dejándola sola y confundida.

-¿Hola tu eres Bulma verdad?- le preguntaba una chica desconocida.

-Eh escuchado mucho sobre ti, es verdad que tú te moriste y reviviste de una sobredosis- le preguntaba la chica. Bulma solo le volteo los ojos y no se molestó en contestarle.

Siguió caminando enojada, molesta con Milk. Ahora todos estaban enterados de su pasado, gran cambio de nada le sirvió cambiarse y dejar a sus amigos para empezar una nueva vida.

-Te estábamos esperando Bulma- le dijo su prima.

-¿Les hablaste a tus amigas de mí? ¿Porque les hablaste de mi pasado? No tenías ningún derecho- le decía Bulma cruzada de brazos.

-Lo siento Bulma solo se los dije a mis amigos más cercanos enserio lo lamento- se disculpaba Milk.

"En realidad Milk no hizo nada malo la única culpable de todo soy yo, yo y mi horrible pasado "pensaba Bulma así que no le dio más importancia al tema.

-¿Si quieres nos vamos?- le dijo Milk sincera y arrepentida.

-Está bien me siento demasiado incómoda para seguir aquí- le respondió Bulma.

-Perfecto voy por Yamcha-dijo Goku retirándose a buscarlo.

Llego Yamcha con su auto deportivo presumiéndolo advirtiéndoles que tiraran sus bebidas o se subirían en su preciado auto. Una vez en el auto se encontraban Yamcha y Bulma en los asientos de enfrente y Milk y Goku en los de atrás.

Bulma se encontraba mareada se le hacía muy distinto y confuso las carreteras y más si el volante se encontraba al contrario del que ella estaba acostumbrada. Yamcha empezó a meter cada vez más velocidad hasta llegar al extremo. Milk y Bulma no dejaban de gritarle que frenara.

El las ignoraba divirtiéndose. Goku también adoraba la velocidad pero no le gustaba ver a su novia y amiga asustada. Pero Yamcha no le hacía caso se reusaba a bajar la velocidad, las chicas golpeaban la puerta en un intento en vano de abrirla pues él les había puesto candado.

Estaban por llegar a unas vías de tren justo poco antes de que el tren cruzara, todos imaginaban que Yamcha frenaría pero para su espantosa sorpresa no lo hizo al contrario acelero más retando al tren.

Todos gritaban espantados temerosos por su vida, no lo lograrían. Milk se encontraba espantada llorando y rezándole a Kami mientras Goku la abrazaba. Bulma se lanzó a Yamcha tratando de mover el volante pero a cambio recibió una bofetada de él.

Las luces del tren los encandilaba y ellos solo esperaban la muerte en cualquier momento. Justo antes de que pasara el tren alcanzaron a cruzar hacia el otro lado de la carretera, golpeándolos un poco el tren rallando la pintura del auto.

-WOOHOO- gritaba Yamcha emocionado por la adrenalina- vieron eso preciosas eso es ser...

-Un idiota, un baboso, estúpido, imbécil- le gritaba Bulma interrumpiéndolo golpeándolo a puno con todas sus fuerzas.

-Debieron de ver sus caras hahaha- se burlaba Yamcha.

-Estúpido ábrenos la maldita puerta de una vez -le gritaba Milk.

-Ya nenas tranquilas ya las llevo a su casa sanas y salvas-les decía Yamcha ignorando sus plegarias por bajarse.

Goku no podía negar que tenía miedo pero sin duda alguna esa fue una increíble experiencia. Él amaba conducir, la velocidad esa era su pasión y aunque a su novia no le gustara y lo llamara un rebelde el no dejaría su amor por la velocidad.

**No se olviden dejarme su review me haría muy felicidad y actualizar pronto. Besos y abrazos. Ojala les sea lo suficiente bueno para dejarme su opinión. Vamos chicos no sean timidos ;) **


	3. Mondai

**Desgraciadamente a mucha gente no le gusta mi fic pero eso no me detendrá de escribirlo confió que poco a poco les llamara más la atención. Mil gracias a todos los que si les gusta mi humilde fic ustedes son mi inspiración y fuerza para seguir.**

Gracias a juliBB: mi primer Review fue tuyo mil gracias por el apoyo que me das.

: mi segundo Review gracias amiga :D

Marilu Moreno: que no te puedo decir tú siempre tan linda y tan genial conmigo, apoyándome y dándome muchos ánimos tkm.

jeannie sabatini: gracias por tus palabras y el hecho de que seas lectora anónima y a mi precisamente a mí me haigas dejado tu review me pone muy feliz besitos.

Sara: gracias sé que es solo un número pero a veces desanima un poco no tener tantos :c tratare de subir mi autoestima y confiar más en mí. Y gracias por llamar muy buena mi fic :D.

Guest: Desearia saber tu nombre para poder agradecerte c:

Beat: Gracias x llamar chidisima mi humilde fic.

Yar: que linda gracias :D me halagas

**Gaijin**

**Capitulo Tres: Mondai**

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el rostro de Bulma pero ni así la adolecente se despertaba. Su cara ya se encontraba quemada por los rayos, la adolecente se movía de lado a lado en la pequeña colchoneta. Poco a poco empezaba a abrir sus ojos lastimados por la claridad. Lentamente y con toda la paciencia del mundo volteo a ver su reloj que marcaban las 6:40 a.m.

-No puede ser llegare tarde a mi primer día de clases-gritaba Bulma levantándose de su cama de golpe chocando con algo lo que venía siendo su uniforme junto con una nota en la cual le explicaban las direcciones que tomaría, los trenes y un pequeño mapa.

Rápidamente y después de 8 minutos un record mundial para Bulma ya se encontraba arreglada, cambiada y maquillada frente a un pequeño espejo. El uniforme era el clásico uniforme Japonés una playera blanca, chaleco negro oscuro, una extraña corbata roja, falda escolar negra, calcetas negras hasta la rodilla y unos zapatos que no eran de su medida.

Llevaba aplicado el maquillaje muy ligero con solo Rímel en los ojos, una máscara es sus pestanas haciéndolas más largas y rizadas y un poco de brillo labial, su cabello largo hasta la cintura el cual la orgullecía siendo lizo y sensual con una Tiara de piedras de color plata.

-Perfecta parezco toda una princesa roquera- se decía a ella misma antes de salir corriendo de su pequeña habitación, bajando las escaleras llegando al Restaurant chocando con una anciana compradora -Gomen- le decía Bulma antes de seguir corriendo. La anciana molesta la golpeaba con su bolsa sin importarle sus disculpas y la prisa que llevaba.

Se sentía completamente rara caminado por las extrañas calles rodeada de gente extraña y diferente a ella. Muchas chicas que caminaban alrededor de ella no dejaban de mirarla algunas con asombro y la mayoría con desprecio.

Entro al enorme edificio que sería su nueva escuela, preguntaba por la dirección de su salón ensenándoles un papel pero nadie se molestaba en ayudarla. Siguió caminando hasta llegar al salón que se encontraba numerado en su hoja, la maestra se encontraba en plena clase.

Bulma entro y le dio la hoja de papel a la maestra ella asentía la cabeza y la hizo tomar asiento en la fila de adelante. Sus futuros compañeros no dejaban de mirarla cuchicheando entre ellos.

Para la suerte de Bulma pronto se llegó la hora del receso, no sabiendo la dirección decidió solo seguir a uno de sus compañeros. Llego a la gran Cafetería siguiendo la fila para llegar a la comida. Cuando por fin llego toda la comida era completamente extraña para ella escogió la que menos le daba nauseas, la que se miraba más apetitosa, agarro una botella de agua y se salió de la fila mirando a su alrededor. Todas las largas mezas se encontraban ocupadas repletas de adolecentes platicando, gritando y comiendo su comida. Estos eran los momentos que la hacían extrañar su hogar. Encontró una meza y se sentó ahí alejada de todos.

-Bulma te estaba buscando por todo el lugar-decía Milk sentándose a un lado de ella, seguida de Goku y Krillin. Enseguida los recién llegados a la meza empezaron a comer, mientras que Bulma solo jugaba con su comida, picándola con los palillos uno en cada mano.

-¿Te comerás eso?- le preguntaba Goku apuntando al Pollo Teriyaki. Bulma le empujo su plato quedándose solo con su botella de agua.

-Escucha Bulma y pon mucha atención-le decía Milk. Mientras Bulma asentía aburrida.

-Estás viendo a ese grupito de a ya- le decía Milk apuntándole a un grupo de chicos y chicas que se encontraban llamando la atención por sus rizas y gritos además de todos ser muy guapos.

-Si-decía Bulma una vez más aburrida hasta que entre ese grupito miro al chico de ayer el idiota que al parecer vendía drogas además de ser su secreto besador.

-Jamás te metas con ellos, si te los encuentras por el pasillo jamás los veas a los ojos, no les hables, no los molestes. Nada. ¿Entendéis?-le decía Milk.

-¿Porque? -Preguntaba Bulma curiosa.- Probablemente como en cada escuela son los populares, los que se creen los reyes de este lugar, los intocables-decía Bulma burlándose.

-Te equivocas Bulma ellos son más que eso. Tu solo has me caso lo que menos necesitas son problemas- le decía Milk muy seria.

Las clases de física habían llegado todas las chicas se encontraban vestidas en una playera blanca y lo que era un calzón azul marino, en medio del campo había una cerca que se paraba la cancha de los hombres.

Bulma se encontraba sola sentada en una banca esperando que llegara la maestra y los demás alumnos. Cuando 2 chicas llegaron parándose en frente de ella haciendo sombra con sus cuerpos.

Bulma alzo su cabeza mirándolas a la cara eran 2 chicas pertenecientes al grupito que le hablaba Milk.

-Así que tú eres la estúpida Gaijin que se metió con nuestro príncipe- le decía una de las chicas la rubia de cabello hasta los hombros.

-Pobre estúpida no sabes en el problema que te metiste-le decía la otra chica. Ella tenía largo el cabello de color verde verde.

Bulma solo alzo una ceja empezándose a molestar como odiaba las Bullys.

-¿Que el miedo no te deja contestar?- le decía la rubia empujándola haciendo que se caerá de espaldas de la banca.

Bulma se levantó molesta sacudiéndose la tierra pero sin contestarles y no por miedo si no porque no se rebajaría. Así que mejor siguió su camino ignorándolas dejándolas que siguieran ladrando como las perras que son.

Pero la chica rubia no la dejo continuar la agarro del cabello mientras con su otra mano la golpeaba a puno cerrado pegándole en la cara con sus nudillos.

Ya fue suficiente. Bulma la jalo del cabello con todas sus fuerzas, metiéndole el pie tumbándola al suelo. Una vez que la tenía en el suelo se subió arriba de ella golpeándola en la cara.

Desde la otra cancha el mentado príncipe miraba como sus amigas molestaban a una chica no le dio importancia pues ellas buscaban cualquier excusa para pelear y siguió conversando con su amigo Raditz.

-Oye Vegeta ¿que esa no es la chica de la que me hablaste?-le preguntaba Raditz.

Vegeta curioso volteo a ver justo en el momento que 18 la jalaba del cabello golpeándola en el rostro.

-Esa chica está perdida-decía Vegeta mirando la pelea, pues 18 era una gran peleadora nadie la igualaba. Sabiendo el resultado de la pelea siguió haciendo sus lagartijas.

Pero al ver como la otra chica le regresaba los golpes y hasta la tumbaba al suelo se levantó mirando la pelea con interés.

18 logro voltear a Bulma siendo ahora ella la que estaba arriba de ella golpeándola, sacudiendo su cara golpeándola contra el duro cemento dejándola casi inconsciente. Para después pararse y comenzar a patearla justamente en las costillas.

Bulma solo se sacudía y retorcía de dolor.

-Eso te ensenara a respetarlo y entender que él y yo tenemos algo especial-le decía 18 dándole un último golpe en la cara.

-Si entiéndele Gaijin él es nuestro-le decía la chica de cabello verde pisándole la mano a Bulma.

-Cállate Zangya él es mío-le decía 18.

Bulma con todas sus fuerzas se levantó y se le lanzo encima a 18 ambientándola contra la cerca. Golpeándola sacándole enseguida la sangre de la nariz para después seguir golpeándola.

Zangya al ver a su amiga toda ensangrentada se lanzó a Bulma golpeándola en sus pechos una sucia jugada. Después la pateo en la barriga haciendo que se doblara del dolor. 18 aprovecho para golpearla y Zangya se le unió.

A lo lejos venia Milk caminando con su amiga Marale. -Una víctima más de 18 y Zangya -decía Marale sintiéndose mal por la chica desconocida. Marale era la mejor amiga de Milk tenía el cabello morado, largo y usaba unos grandes y redondas gafas.

-Menos mal que le advertí a Bulma de esas brujas-decía Milk acercándose quedando horrorizada pues era Bulma a la que golpeaban. Corriendo las dos se acercaban a ella.

Vegeta y Raditz miraban como esa chica se defendía de 18 lo cual a Vegeta se le hizo muy valiente e interesante. Se podía decir que admiraba a esa Gaijin incluso ya se estaba preocupando por ella a tal grado que sin pensarlo se brincó la cerca, corriendo hasta llegar a ellas.

-Déjenla en paz ahora- les gritaba Vegeta. Ellas enseguida se detuvieron dejando a Bulma ahí ensangrentada y adolorida.

-¿Bulma estas bien?- la movían Milk y Marale preocupadas por ella. Entre las 2 la levantaron llevándosela hacia la Enfermería.

Bulma se encontraba acostada en una de las planas camillas sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo pegada en su frente.

-No quiero que mi hermoso rostro quede marcado-decía Bulma riendo. Su cara se encontraba golpeada tenía el labio partido, los cachetes enrojecidos, a un lado de su cien tenía un golpe muy fuerte, en medio de su cabeza tenía un chipote grande y morado, su ceja tenía dos pequeñas puntadas. Su cuerpo no se quedaba atrás tenia moretones por todas partes los cuales no se miraban pues su uniforme los cubría.

-¿No sé qué es tan gracioso?-decía Milk muy molesta -Te advertí de ellas Bulma no debiste meterte en problemas con ellas. Tú lo que menos necesitas es problemas-la reganaba Milk.

-Bromeas Milk lo que hizo Bulma fue muy valiente nadie en toda la historia se ha atrevido a pelear con 18 mucho menos llegar a los golpes como tú. Serás leyenda créeme-le decía hablándole por primera vez Marale.

-Cállate Marale no necesitas engrandarle más el ego a mi itoko-le decía Milk.

-Esa estúpida se lo merecía y si me busca me volverá a encontrar- decía Bulma muy segura de sí misma.

-Claro que no señorita lo que tu aras es alejarte de ellas. Ignorarlas como todas lo hacemos y si siguen molestándote acudirás con los Sensei-le aconsejaba Milk.

Ya se había llegado la hora de la salida y Bulma se encontraba afuera del Instituto esperando a que salieran Milk y Marale su ahora nueva amiga.

-Oye Gaijin buenos golpes le diste a 18, considérate afortunada y especial-le decía el chico de la fiesta el cual aún no sabía su nombre. Él se encontraba arriba de su negra motocicleta Wazuma una de las más caras del mundo proveniente de la marca Ferrari. Sin duda ese chico debe de tener mucho dinero para tener una motocicleta como esa.

Bulma lo ignoraba y se hacia la que no lo escuchaba.

-¿Estas sorda Gaijin? No me digas que 18 también te corto la lengua-se burlaba de ella.

"Estúpido me complementa para después burlarse de mi" pensaba Bulma aun ignorándolo.

-Me dijiste que me cuidara de ti idiota, jamás me dijiste que debía de cuidarme de tus zorritas-le decía Bulma.

-¿De que rayos hablas? ¿Piensas que yo las mande?

-No me interesa si lo hiciste o no. Yo sola puedo contra ti y tus amiguitas. No les tengo miedo.

-¿Porque no vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta y así nos fumamos la pipa de la paz? ¿Qué dices?

-Digo que te vayas al diablo-le sonreía falsamente Bulma.

-Si eso pensé al parecer la advertencia de 18 funciono- le decía el chico. Como si sus

Palabras fueran mágicas Bulma se encontraba en menos de un segundo arriba de su motocicleta, colocándose el casco. Y así se fueron los dos adolescentes dejando atrás a una furiosa 18.

-Goku escuche que hoy habrá carreras, ¿tú no piensas ir verdad?-le preguntaba Milk.

-Milk sabes que a mí me gusta correr-le contestaba Goku.

-Y tú sabes que yo odio que lo hagas es muy peligroso por favor entiéndelo-le decía llorando Milk. -Prométeme que no iras Goku, prométemelo.

-Está bien Milk si eso te hace feliz no iré-le contestaba Goku haciendo changuitos con sus dedos detrás de su espalda.

**Espero y les guste el capítulo que sea suficientemente bueno para que me dejen su Review. A todas las personas que aún no se animas a dejar su Review anímense me pondría súper feliz. Y a todos mis lectores que no me abandonan los amo chicos! **


	4. Kaareesu

**Inspirado en la película Rápido y Furioso Reto Tokyo.**

**Gaijin**

**Capitulo Cuatro: Kaareesu**

Vegeta arranco su moto a toda velocidad, rebasando y saltándose los semáforos. Él pensaba que la niña que traía de acompañante en cualquier momento gritaría como la niña que es. Para su sorpresa jamás lo hizo y eso llamaba más la atención de Vegeta nadie nunca ni siquiera 18 podía soportar su velocidad sin exigirle que parara.

Repentinamente dio una vuelta que hizo que se barrieran y casi se caerán de la motocicleta, afortunadamente no lo hicieron y quedaron justo en frente del Restaurant que Vegeta quería comer. -¿Sorprendida?- le dijo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Muy poco eh visto mejores- le contesto Bulma bajándolo de la gloriosa nube en la que el andaba.

Entraron al lugar el cual se encontraba repleto de gente, Vegeta escogió una meza y Bulma lo acompaño sentándose en frente de él, Vegeta ordeno la comida para ambos y 10 minutos después la comida llego.

La comida consistía era un platillo llamada Yakisoba y se veía muy apetitoso. Bulma miraba a Vegeta comer con cierta elegancia y muy rápido además de parecer un experto con los palillos. Y como no serlo si es natal país. Bulma solo miraba su delicioso plato mas no comía y no por vergüenza a comer en frente de el si no porque no quería parecer estúpida al no saber utilizar los palillos.

-¿No piensas comer?-le pregunto Vegeta. Bulma no hacía más que ver su plato. -Ya entendí ¿no sabes comer con los palillos? ¿Verdad?-era increíble como el podía leerla con solo mirarla.

-En realidad no-dijo Bulma avergonzada y ruborizada.

-Es fácil observa- le ordenaba Vegeta. El tomo ambos palillos y coloco el primero donde se unen el dedo gordo y el índice y el otro lo sujeto con las llemas, todo muy rápido ante los ojos de Bulma.

Bulma trato de imitarlo y fallo en el intento y Bulma odiaba fallar y más si un chico lindo obstinado la miraba.

-Te lo explicare más fácil mira muy bien y pon mucha atención. Tómalos en forma de una X sosteniendo el palillo derecho con el dedo índice y el izquierdo lo mueves con las llemas de los dedos, para tomar la comida los cierras como si fueran unas tijeras- le decía Vegeta dándole de comer en la boca a Bulma.

Bulma lo imito y para su suerte le salió muy bien comiendo como toda una Japonesa.

-¿Y se puede saber tu nombre?-le preguntaba Bulma.

-Tu llámame Príncipe como todas lo hacen-le decía Vegeta guiñándole un ojo.

Bulma le volteo los ojos ante su comentario.-Yo no soy igual a todas -le decía tomándole a su extraña bebida.

-Eso aparentas ya veremos con el tiempo-le decía Vegeta.

-Como sea ¿y que hacen aquí para divertirse? Ósea aparte de vender drogas-le decía Bulma recordándole el anterior día.

-Te asustara- le decía Vegeta en tono de reto.

-Muéstrame-le ordenaba Bulma. Vegeta se rio de ella y se levantó dejando los billetes en la meza y con Bulma de tras de él.

Bulma se encontraba todo menos asustada. Miraba a su alrededor sorprendida de ver a tanta gente en un solo lugar especialmente adolecentes, miles de autos hermosos se encontraban alrededor, el lugar era bastante ruidoso pero la música era amena. El lugar se encontraba lleno de chavas casi desnudas y mínimo cada chico tenía dos alrededor de él.

-Prepárate ya viene la primera Carrera-le decía Vegeta.-Bueno en realidad esta es solo carreras de aficionados la mejor está por venir.

-¿Carrera? -se preguntaba Bulma ella creía que era una fiesta.- ¿Son legales?-pregunto esperando lo peor.

-Claro que no-le respondía Vegeta -Ven vamos-le dijo tomándola de la muñeca casi arrastrándola hacia quien sabe dónde. Ahora si Bulma tenía miedo ella no debería estar ahí, ella no necesitaba problemas y menos exhibirse en su estado. Todos saludaban a Vegeta y las chicas la miraban con envidia. "Sin duda Vegeta si es un príncipe en este ambiente" pensaba Bulma.

Y la carrera inicio, al principio Bulma sintió miedo por los conductores pero después la adrenalina al verlos correr empezaba a correr por sus venas. Para cuando termino la carrera Bulma estaba gritando emocionada apoyando al conductor desconocido del auto azul. Vegeta la miraba divertido ofreciéndole una cerveza. Bulma miraba la cerveza debatiéndose en aceptarla o no. Su problema no era con el alcohol pero tampoco necesitaba empezar uno nuevo así que no acepto.

-¿Bulma?-le preguntaba Goku chocando con ella.

-Goku. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Donde esta Milk?- le preguntaba Bulma.

-¿Qué haces aquí con él? Sera mejor que te vengas conmigo-le decía Goku jalándola del brazo hacia él.

-No Goku, déjame en paz-le decía Bulma haciendo fuerza para soltar su agarre. Vegeta solo los miraba aburrido a él le daba igual si se iba o se quedaba.

-¿Que está pasando aquí?-preguntaba un chico desconocido para Bulma pero súper conocido para Vegeta y Goku. Bulma al mirarlo quedo sorprendida el chico emitía un aura de superioridad, era bastante guapo, su cabello era de un tono Naranja y su cuerpo, eso era lo mejor.

-No es tu problema Tapion así que lárgate de aquí- le decía lo que parecía un Goku bastante pasado de copas. Enseguida llegaron dos chicos y uno de ellos lo golpeo en el rostro tumbándolo enseguida al frio suelo. Todo esto sucediendo ante los ojos de Vegeta.

-¿Goku estas bien?-le preguntaba Bulma sacudiéndolo a lo que Goku asintió un sí.

-Lo siento hermosa mis amigos actuaron sin pensar, creían que estabas en peligro-le decía el chico llamado Tapion.

-Si estuviera en peligro sola me se defender-le decía Bulma.

-Claro hermosa se nota-le decía el mirándole su hermoso rostro golpeado. -Si necesitas ayuda o te encuentras en peligro llámame yo a diferencia de estos intentos de hombre si te sabré defender-le decía Tapion acercándose a Bulma besándola rápidamente en los labios.

Bulma se quedó sorprendida obviamente ese chico era un besador experto además se oler muy bien. Tapion se retiró empujando a Vegeta y sin antes susurrarle lo que parecía una advertencia.

-Aléjate de ambos-le decía Goku a Bulma una vez más jalándola y ahora si llevándosela con él.

Bulma no se fue sin antes ver a Vegeta el no emitió ningún sonido mucho menos trato de detenerla.

Bulma y Goku se encontraban en el auto de Goku completamente en silencio fue hasta que Goku se parqueo frente a la casa de Milk que hablaron por primera vez durante mucho rato.

-Bulma no deberías juntarte con Vegeta creí que Milk ya te lo había dicho- la reprendía Goku como si fuera una niña pequeña. "Así que se llama Vegeta" pensaba Bulma.

-Milk no decide a quien le puedo hablar y a quien no-le contestaba Bulma mirando hacia la ventana. La calle estaba completamente oscura, incluso el Restaurant de su tío se encontraba cerrado. "¿Tan tarde será? Mi madre me matara" pensaba Bulma.

-Lo sé Bulma se cómo te sientes, solo que realmente no te conviene ser amiga de Vegeta.- Claro que Goku sabia como se sentía Bulma incluso para él era muy molesto que Milk fuera tan posesiva y mandona.

-Aprecio que te preocupes por mí pero no necesito tu compasión-le decía Bulma saliendo del auto.

-Bulma espera, deberías pensar lo que te decimos nadie conoce mejor a Vegeta que nosotros y por favor no le digas a Milk que me viste en las carreras-le suplicaba Goku.

-Yo voy a ayudar a Vegeta, quiero ayudarlo y ustedes no me detendrán-le decía Bulma azotando la puerta del carro.

¿Quién se cree Goku que es? Conocerla hace 2 días no le da ningún derecho de meterse en su vida. Mucho menos tratar de prohibirle cosas.

Bulma subió con cuidado tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie mucho menos a su madre. Entro a su habitación aliviada de que nadie la escuchara entrar pero para su gran sorpresa ahí se encontraba su madre esperándola.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? Bulma que clase de vida quieres tener maldita sea porque no aprecias el esfuerzo que hacemos tu padre y yo- le gritaba su madre.- Mira como vienes toda golpeada y oliendo a humo-le decía su madre agarrando su cara con fuerza. -¿Estuviste fumando verdad? -le decía bofeteando su cara.

-¿Cuándo vas a confiar en mí?-la miraba Bulma con desprecio.

-Cuando te ganes mi confianza-le respondía fríamente su madre.

-Una más Bulma y te denuncio-le decía su madre saliendo de la habitación de Bulma dejándola destrozada.

**¿Me pregunto quién de ustedes han asistido a carreras de autos? De donde soy le llamamos Arrancones y son increíbles nada como en las películas pero si son geniales. ****No se olviden dejar su comentario**


	5. Kiken

**Gaijin**

**Capitulo Cinco: Kiken**

Al siguiente día las clases marcharon normal. Siendo tan grande el Instituto raramente 18 y Bulma se topaban y cuando lo hacían solo se miraban sucio. Bulma no le dijo ninguna palabra a Milk de que vio a Goku en las carreras para la suerte de él.

Vegeta raramente entraba a clases y cuando lo hizo Bulma se dio cuenta que eran compañeros de salón. Por azares del destino o más bien por su Sensei quedaron juntos para hacer un trabajo escolar. Después se pondrían de acuerdo para hacerla.

La maestra paso pidiendo la tarea de ayer. Pupitre por pupitre, Bulma afortunadamente después de llegar de las carreras la realizo y al ser una genia la termino en un tiempo record. A todos los que no entregaban la tarea la maestra los golpeaba cruelmente con un lazo tanto que hizo llorar a una chica.

La maestra llego al pupitre de Vegeta pidiéndole la tarea pero él no la entrego. Acostumbrada la maestra a golpearlo le dio 7 golpes entre ellos su espalda, piernas, brazos y los últimos en su rostro.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de Bulma al ver aquella situación tan cruel. Mientras Vegeta solo se quedaba parado sintiéndose inmune a cada golpe.

-¿En tu casa o la mía?-le preguntaba Bulma a Vegeta acercándose a su grupito de amigos el cual entre ellos estaba 18.

-Pienso que sería más como en un Motel-le respondía riéndose Vegeta junto con sus amigos.

-Idiota-le dijo Bulma retirándose muy molesta. El grupo de Vegeta hacia sonidos de UUUU burlándose de él. Vegeta antes de levantarse e ir de tras de Bulma le dio un golpe al que tenía más cerca 17.

-Estúpida. Como se atreve a hablarle así a Vegeta. Al parecer no entendió mi advertencia-decía 18.

-Aléjate de ella 18 o te meterás en graves problemas y no solo con Vegeta-le decía su hermano 17.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto con interés 18.

-Ayer en las carreras Tapion la beso y le ofreció su apoyo-le daba la mala noticia Raditz.

-Eso es solo un estúpido rumor sin fundamentos-le decía 18.

-No lo es 18 yo lo vi-le decía uniéndoseles Yamcha.

-¿Con que Tapion eh? Interesante-decía 18 planeando un plan macabro en su mente.

-En mi casa Gaijin, te espero afuera del Instituto para irnos juntos -le decía Vegeta respondiéndole su anterior pregunta.

-No gracias ya no me interesa-le decía Bulma haciéndose la difícil.

-Supongo que te gusto mucho verme recibir esos golpes tanto que quieres ser tú la siguiente-le decía Vegeta.

-Tal vez-le dijo Bulma metiéndose al baño de mujeres dejándolo solo.

Si creía que un estúpido baño lo iba detener estaba muy equivocada y así fue entro al baño de la mujeres.

-¿Qué diablos crees que haces?-le decía Bulma enfurecida.

Vegeta se acercó a ella y la beso tomándola por la cintura empujándola contra una pared.

-Hablas mucho mujer-le decía Vegeta separándose de ella sin dejarla ir de la cintura.

-Valla un apodo mas -decía Bulma indignada. Sin antes darle un último beso a Vegeta. El beso empezó lento y suave poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad. Bulma abrazaba a Vegeta del cuello mientras el bajaba y subía una mano por su espalda.

Vegeta lentamente introdujo su lengua en la boca de Bulma explorando cada rincón de ella. Bulma apretaba su cabello azabache dejando escapar las puntas de su mano. Vegeta cada vez más la apretaba contra la pared y Bulma lo apegaba más a su cuerpo.

Lentamente Vegeta introdujo su mano dentro de la camisa de Bulma tocando con sus dedos el ombligo de Bulma acariciando su abdomen lentamente. Bulma al sentir su cálida piel tocarla comenzó a sentirse un poco incomoda pero Vegeta con sus besos hacia que ese sentimiento se le olvidara.

El seguía besándola lentamente bajaba a su cuello, besándolo con delicadeza dejando pocas huellas de saliva por cada beso que le daba, mientras acariciaba su abdomen subiendo su mano para intentar agarras su busto derecho.

En su mente solo podía imaginarse lo suave y blando que se sentiría tocarlo y lo delicioso que sería tocarlo con su boca, pasando su lengua por su pezón, succionándolo con fuerza. Una manotada y una mordida en su labio inferior lo saco de sus perturbadores pensamientos.

-No tan rápido Vegeta- le dijo Bulma separándose de el lambiéndose sus labios carnosos e hinchados de tanto besar.

-Solo será cuestión de tiempo-le amenazaba o aseguraba Vegeta.

-Tan seguro te sientes de ti mismo- se reía Bulma. -Deberías empezar a controlar tu gran ego y de pasada arreglar ese problemita- le decía Bulma apuntando a su duro y pesado miembro.

¿Qué diablos había sido todo eso? Bulma no era así. Ella jamás se andaba besuqueando con un chico desconocido y sin morales como Vegeta. Por favor como si ella si los tuviera pero ese no era el punto. El punto es que desde que Broly murió ella jamás había besado a nadie y con Vegeta se sentía tan bien. Incluso se sentía una inexperta y tenía miedo de haber olvidado saber besar.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Amor? ¿Lastima? ¿El deseo de querer ayudarlo?

Se encontraban Vegeta y Bulma afuera de un edificio alto de varios pisos pero sencillo, la pintura estaba muy desgastada y las ventanas lucían despintadas y oxidadas. El edificio se encontraba en una calle que se podría decir de barrio, las casas alrededor de el edificio estaban en muy malas condiciones la mayoría a punto de derrumbarse , en las calles habían pocos carros y todos eran bastante antiguos. Por la carretera no pasaba ningún carro estaba vacía.

Vegeta miraba atentamente la expresión de Bulma sabía lo que pensaba no era nada difícil imaginarse y leer su rostro. Asco, vergüenza y pena era lo que Vegeta miraba en el rostro de Bulma.

-Una niña bien como tu jamás ha estado en un lugar así. Una Americana con Brackets, cabello bonito, ropa fina, zapatos de marca y con la tecnología más reciente, este lugar es muy poca cosa para ti-le afirmaba Vegeta.

-No disculpa no es eso.-Decía Bulma sonriendo-Es solo que te imagine viviendo en un lugar más...

-Decente, eso ibas a decir.

Silencio. Siguieron caminando por los largos escalones y cuando por fin Bulma pensó que llegarían Sorpresa, mas escalones.

Vegeta se paró justo en frente de una puerta color negro y sin necesidad de sacar sus llaves abrió la puerta.

-¿Tus padres están aquí?-preguntaba Bulma mirando el lugar. No había gran cosa en el departamento, un sofá, una pequeña meza de centro, una televisión, nada de adornos o cuadros, solo restos de comida, cervezas vacías y colillas de cigarro regadas por todas partes.

-No están-contesto Vegeta simplemente,

-¿Salieron, tardaran mucho en llegar?-pregunta Bulma se sentía extraña y le daba un poco de pánico estar con Vegeta a solas.

-Sí, hace poco más de 7 años salieron supongo que no tardaran en llegar-le decía Vegeta.

Jamás se esperaba esa respuesta. Quizá ahora entendía un poco más a Vegeta.

-Y tu...

-Si yo eh vivido solo desde los 10 años, gran cosa-la interrumpía Vegeta sentándose en el piso sacando algunos libros de su bolsa.

-¿Gran cosa Vegeta? Por dios pobre de ti.

-No me interesa tu lastima y para tu información vivo mejor que cuando ellos estaban.

-¿Puedo preguntar que les paso?-decía Bulma tímidamente.

-Lo acabas de hacer-la miraba Vegeta sonriendo esa chica podía ser muy gritona, exagerada y despistada.

-Oh lo siento-se disculpaba Bulma.

-Un día se fueron a comprar sus provisiones y jamás regresaron-decía Vegeta sin pensarlo. ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? ¿Porque le contaba a ella sus cosas? Cosas que ni sus más cercanos amigos saben.

-¿Sus provisiones?

-Si su maldita droga-una vez más su boca hablaba sin permiso.

-¿Nunca los buscaste? -preguntaba algo muy obvio Bulma.

-No, para qué. Ya te dije que estaba mejor sin ellos. Supuse que me abandonaron siendo una gran carga para ellos, imagine que las personas con las que tenían deudas los mataron, que se yo-le contestaba Vegeta sin alguna expresión en su rostro.

Bulma se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas tan solo de imaginarse a un chibi Vegeta tratando de sobrevivir, luchando día a día. Ella en su lugar jamás podría haber salido sola. Y Vegeta era tan valiente salió solo adelante quizá no de la mejor manera pero aun así estudia, tiene un hogar y no le falta nada.

-Eres muy valiente-le dijo Bulma acercándose a él tomando su cara con sus manos y acercándose a sus labios.

-Te dije que no quería tu lastima-le dijo Vegeta empujándola de golpe haciendo que se golpeara contra el sofá.

Quizá se tomó demasiada confianza. Que esperaba que el la besara y le abriera su corazón. Por favor ese no es Vegeta. ¿Y porque se lanzó a el besándolo? Bulma agacho la mirada y solo le hablaba a Vegeta cosas relacionadas con su trabajo.

-Estoy harto de estas estúpidas tareas-decía Vegeta golpeando con su puno la meza. Bulma solo se asustó un poco mas no comento nada.

-La única razón por la que sigo estudiando es para poder vender en ella libremente mi mercansia-decia Vegeta una vez más dándole a Bulma información innecesaria.

Bulma escucho eso y se sorprendió el altar que le había echo a Vegeta en su cabeza poco a poco se derrumbaba. Y ahí estaba ella creyendo que Vegeta estudiaba por superarse.

Un ruido más la saco de sus pensamientos uno más fuerte. La puerta del departamento de Vegeta se abrió de golpe y cuatro hombres armados entraron. Se dirigieron directamente a Vegeta y lo agarraron de su cabello jalándolo con fuerza mientras le gritaban en Japonés y otro lo golpeaba salvajemente con su arma.

Bulma se encontraba en pánico, temblando de miedo y más al no entender lo que le decían a Vegeta si bien sabia un poco Japonés, quizá lo mas básico. Maldita sea debió terminar el curso se reprendía.

Uno de ellos quizá el jefecillo se acercó a Vegeta gritándole escupiéndole la cara cada vez que hablaba. Bulma no soportando más se lanzó sobre uno de ellos subiéndosele en la espalda en un intento en baño. Pues el la lanzo de un solo movimiento contra la meza de centro rompiéndola y Bulma quedando arriba de los pequeños vidrios.

Ese mismo se acercó a ella y le apunto con su arma en la frente. Bulma solo cerraba sus ojos esperando ser asesinada por él. Abrió sus ojos y miro a Vegeta y verlo así de ensangrentado no le ayudo en nada solo consiguió que llorara desquiciadamente.

Levantaron a Vegeta del cabello y se lo sacaron a arrastras del lugar con una bolsa en su cabeza. El hombre le dio un golpe a Bulma con su pistola dejándola inconsciente al instante.

**No puedo creer que escribí este capítulo no sé si lograría mi propósito con ustedes pero yo me encontraba en lágrimas. Soy muy sensible. Y les anunciare que se preparen para el siguiente pues será mucho peor que este. ****Comenten! Y muchas gracias por el apoyo.**


	6. Chapter 6 Fusoku Shite Iru

**Gaijin**

**Capitulo Seis: Fusoku Shite Iru**

Bulma después de un largo rato se despertó mirando a su alrededor y sosteniendo su cabeza justo donde la habían golpeado, se paró aun mareada con mucho cuidado, muchos de los vidrios se encontraban enterrados en su cuerpo necesitaba limpiarse pero antes necesitaba buscar a Vegeta. Así que comenzó por el pequeño departamento no encontrándolo, obviamente no estaría ahí que esperaba que esos matones se lo hayan llevado a tomar una nieve para después regresarlo horas después.

Bulma se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos desesperada por no saber qué hacer, acudir a la policía seria como meter a Vegeta en más problemas y buscarlo ¿dónde?

Sintió su corazón encogerse al recordar que muchas veces paso por esto con Broly. Todas las veces que ella lo buscaba desesperada. Pero él no era Broly y ella no estaba en su país mucho menos tenía contactos. Y solo de pensar que algo malo le pasara a Vegeta su corazón se encogía aún más.

Opto por buscar alguna pista pero no había nada, además de sentirse extraña hurgando sus cosas. Busco en un buro y solo encontró droga, poco dinero y varias fotografías.

Tentada por ver las fotografías saco unas de ellas, autos, mas autos, una en especial llamo su atención un chibi Vegeta de mínimo 4 años con sus padres se miraban muy feliz excepto por el ceño fruncido de Vegeta. Siguió mirando y había una de él y 18, el la abrazaba y ella le daba de beber una botella de vino.

No queriendo encontrarse más fotografías como esa dejo de hurgar sin antes tomar una foto de Vegeta, él estaba arriba de su moto vestido de negro luciendo espectacular (esa foto la encuentran en Google)

Llego a su casa o más bien la casa de Milk y subió a su cuarto, buscaba ropa limpia cuando alguien entro a su habitación asustada volteo a ver quién era deseando que no fuera su madre. Y no lo era, era Milk.

-¿Qué diablos te paso Bulma? ¿Mira cómo vienes?-le preguntaba preocupada Milk.

-Duele mucho Milk-le decía Bulma dándole a entender que no quería hablarlo. -¿Están mis padres?

-No mi tío está buscando empleo y mi tía salió de compras. Entra al baño, desvístete con cuidado, yo buscare lo necesario para curarte-le decía Milk. A ella siempre le falto su madre es por eso que Milk es muy protectora y le gusta adoptar el rol de madre.

Entro al baño y ahí en la bañera estaba una Bulma ensangrentada con miles de pequeños vidrios enterrados en su espalda y quizá en partes que Milk no podía ver. Con un saca ceja le quito cada vidrio, después la desinfecto y cuando termino Bulma de bañarse Milk le vendo la espalda con mucho cuidado.

-¿Me contaras lo que paso?-le pregunto Milk a Bulma.

-Trómpese y caí en un mal lugar-le contesto Bulma siendo la mentira más lógica que encontró.

Milk sabía que mentía pero eso significaba que Bulma no quería contarle así que por primera vez no presiono. Milk al ver a Bulma ponerse sus Converse no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿vas a salir?

Bulma asintió la cabeza-tengo que hacerlo.

-Ya es un poco tarde.

-Lo sé, solo será un minuto-le decía Bulma saliendo de su habitación dejando sola a Milk.

Pasaba por lo sala cuando:

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Enzima de que llegas tarde, saldrás otra vez-le decía su hermano Yayirobe.-Se lo contare a mama en cuanto llegue-la amenazaba.

-Hacia tarea mocoso chismoso.

-Si ya la hiciste no tienes porque salir otra vez.

-Vete al diablo-le dijo Bulma sin antes ensenarle la Britney señal regresando a su habitación.

Realmente quería buscar y ayudar a Vegeta pero no podía hacerlo tenía que haber una manera pero no la encontraba. Mañana seria otro día, con suerte y hasta asistía al Instituto pensaba Bulma un pensamiento absurdo.

Al siguiente día se levantó muy temprano quizá seria porque no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo y gracias a sus nervios fue tentado por un cigarrillo,

Al llegar al Instituto lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Vegeta en su grupo de amigos, en las canchas, los salones, la cafetería pero él no estaba en ninguna parte. Incluso se vio tentada a preguntarle a los amigos de Vegeta.

En las clases jamás entro Vegeta.

Se llegó la hora de que la maestra recogiera la tarea -maldita sea la tarea- dijo Bulma preocupada con todo lo de Vegeta y tener que limpiar sus heridas, después descansar para que el dolor pasara que se olvidó totalmente de terminar la tarea. Por primera vez la maestra golpeo a Bulma para su suerte fueron solo tres pero con esos bastaron para herirla y hacer sangrar sus viejas heridas.

A la hora del receso Bulma había decidido hablar con los amigos de Vegeta. Acudió con un chico de cabello largo, alto y buen cuerpo.

-¿Disculpa no sabes donde esta Vegeta?-le pregunto al chico.

El la miraba de pies a cabeza antes de contestarle.-No- le contesto simplemente y siguió caminando.

-¿No me podrás decir dónde está? ¿No se te hace raro que no haya venido?-le pregunto disimulando.

-Raro eso en Vegeta jamás, quizá esta en una fiesta o recogiendo mercancía o haciendo ambas-reía el chico.

-¿Una fiesta?-quizá sería una pista- ¿En dónde es la fiesta?-preguntaba Bulma esperanzada de encontrar a Vegeta ahí.

-Tú no tienes pinta de asistir a esa clase de fiestas- la miraba quedándosele viendo a su uniforme nuevo, bien planchado, sus zapatos American Eagle, su brazalete de oro y sus Brackets azulados.

-¿Me dirás o no?- preguntaba Bulma impaciente.

-No, mejor vete a decorar tus perfectas unas-le decía el chico dejándola sola.

-¿Bulma que hacías hablado con mi hermano?-le preguntaba llegando de sorpresa Goku.

Bulma aún se encontraba en estado de shock por las cosas que le dijo el chico. -¿Que tu hermano? ¿Ese insensible malcriado es tu hermano?

-Si él es Raditz y no está de más decirte que también te alejes de el-le decía Goku abrazándola llevándosela hacia la fila para comprar la comida.

Una vez en la meza Bulma empezó a preguntar sobre la fiesta que habría esta noche.

-Lo siento Bulma no sé nada de fiestas-le decía Krillin.

-Yo menos, una fiesta más que no me invitan-decía Marale haciendo berrinche.

-Se de una fiesta...pero no es una fiesta normal Bulma... es una especie... de "fachada" para ...despistar... lo que en realidad habrá-le decía Goku entre bocado y bocado.

-¿Y qué habrá?-preguntaba Bulma.

-No tengo idea jamás he asistido a una-le decía Goku callándose enseguida pues Milk había llegado a la meza.

-¿Jamás has asistido a que Goku?-preguntaba Milk mirando a todos con ojos sospechosos.

-Ehh ...a una... Este-decía Goku no sabiendo mentir mirando a todos en busca de ayuda.

-A una junta de estudio-decía salvándolo Krillin. El sabia lo loca que se ponía Milk con estas cosas.

-Oh perfecto ¿y piensan hacer una?-insistía Milk.

-Sí, para el siguiente examen- los ayudaba Marale.

Bulma no dejaba de pensar en esa fiesta quizá Vegeta estaría ahí, quizá esos tipos lo golpearon porque les debía mercancía, quizá se lo llevaron porque lo necesitaban ahí. Cualquier cosa era mejor que pensar que Vegeta estaba muerto o golpeado tirado en una calle desolada.

Al terminar de clases Goku la esperaba afuera de sus salón para decirle que había averiguado sobre la fiesta y para preguntarle porque su interés.

Bulma le dijo que solo era simple curiosidad después de que él le dio la dirección.

-Qué bueno que es solo curiosidad porque según Raditz solo puedes asistir ahí si estas invitado. Además de ser muy peligrosas porque normalmente asisten solo matones y sus escoltas ah y sus mujeres.

Al salir de clases se fue directo a su casa si así se le puede llamar. Se cambió de ropa no sabiendo cómo vestirse en esas fiestas pero acordándose de cómo se vestían las chicas en las carreras. Se terminó decidiendo por una mini falda negra, unas botas hasta la rodilla, una blusa que dejaba al descubierto la vista de sus pechos y su espalda y una sudadera negra para cubrir su blusa al salir.

Ahora el más grande problema como saldría sin ser vista por su su controladora madre.

-Bulma te busca una chica muy linda y sexy-le decía Yayirobe a Bulma entrando a su habitación sin permiso.

Una chica Bulma no tiene amigas lindas en general no tiene amigas.

-Lárgate mocoso mentiroso-le decía a su hermano aventándole una almohada en la cara.

-Es verdad te buscan-le decía su hermano aventándole el Sandwich de queso que comía.

Bulma estaba a punto de asesinarlo cuando la chica entro empujando a su hermano contra la puerta.

-¿Tu? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-le preguntaba Bulma a 18.

18 solo miraba con cuidado la habitación de Bulma mientras Yayirobe se levantaba del suelo sobándose su frente.

-Lárgate engendro del mal -corría Bulma a su hermano.

-Escuche que estabas averiguando el paradero de Vegeta y que estas muy interesada en asistir a la fiesta de esta noche-le decía 18.

Bulma solo la miraba de pies a cabeza estudiando su rostro.

-¿Tan interesada estas en él? No deberías de rogarle tanto-le decía 18 tratando de ofenderla.

-Lo dices por experiencia- le contestaba Bulma no dejándose ofender.

-Hahaha pobrecita. Vengo a ayudarte a entrar en esa fiesta-le ofrecía 18.

-¿TU ayudarme con que propósito?

-También estoy buscando a Vegeta y entre dos sería más fácil encontrarlo-mentía 18.

"Extraño" pensaba Bulma. Pero que más fácil oportunidad que esta.

18 salió esperándola afuera del Restaurant mientras Bulma pedía permiso para salir. Su madre le ayudaba a su tío en la cocina y con el pretexto de hacer una tarea salió de ahí. Milk que se encontraba de mesera no pudo evitar ver a 18 entrar a su casa, para su mala suerte estaba lleno el lugar y no pudo subir averiguar nada, pero ahora al ver a Bulma pedir permiso y salir con ella se le hacía muy sospechoso.

Llegaron a la fiesta y al ver las guaruras a 18 la dejaron entrar enseguida. El lugar era sumamente grande se encontraba repleto de gente, el lugar estaba arreglado por grandes curveados sofás rojos, en medio había una meza con un tubo, la música estaba fuerte tocando canciones japonesas y en la tarima había un grupo de chicas cantando y bailando.

En la mayoría de los sofás había un hombre sentado con varias chicas a su alrededor casi desnudas, ellas besaban cada parte de su cuerpo, ellos tomaban y fumaban además habían por lo menos cuatro hombres armados protegiendo cada sofá.

En otra parte se encontraban dos chicas en un tubo besándose y tocándose sus cuerpos. 18 era sumamente conocida pues mucha gente la saludaba y alzaba su copa cuando la miraban.

-De aquí en adelante estas sola-le dijo 18 dejándola parada en media pista la cual se encontraba repleta.

-¿A dónde iras tú?-le pregunto Bulma.

-Atrás hay unas bodegas donde se mueven varios negocios yo lo buscare ahí.

Bulma miraba a su alrededor buscando a Vegeta con su mirada. Se sentía horrorizada por ver tanta falsa diversión. Unos chicos se acercaron a ella bailándole, pegando sus cuerpos con el de Bulma, ella los empujo y se salió de la pista orillándose sentándose en un sofá vacío.

Ver esas escenas no era nada agradable no había más que gente drogándose, bailando, tomando, besándose y haciendo cosas indecentes. Volteo a ver a su derecha y estaban unas chicas besando a un señor gordo mientras una de ellas le hacía oral sin vergüenza alguna.

Sin duda Raditz tenía razón esta fiesta no es para ella.

Un señor no más de treinta llego sentándose en el sofá que estaba Bulma acompañado de sus amigos, amigas y guaruras. Bulma enseguida trato de levantarse pero el señor no la dejo agarrando fuertemente sus muñecas.

Bulma solo miraba a su alrededor no sabiendo que hacer, pues el señor no dejaba de decirle palabras que ella no entendía mientras le tocaba su rostro.

Bulma se se hacía a un lado tratando de zafarse pero él no la dejo. Las demás chicas tomaban de sus copas y brindaban mientras un chico inhalaba Cocaína.

Las chicas se le acercaron a Bulma, el señor la abrazaba haciéndola hacia atrás mientras las chicas le vaciaban la botella de vino a Bulma en la boca. Bulma apretaba la boca y se sacudía tratándose de zafar. ¿Porque nadie la ayudaba? Bulma sentía ahogarse de tanta alcohol que tragaba y se le metía por la nariz.

Ellos se reían a carcajadas de Bulma de sus pobres y fallidos intentos por zafarse. El chico de la Cocaína se acercó a ella mientras le cubría la nariz con su mano llena de polvo.

Bulma no respiraba se reusaba a inhalar el polvo de porquería. Cuando Bulma dejo de defenderse y tratar de zafarse de ellos mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro aquellos chicos la dejaron en paz dejándola ahí tirada en el sofá.

Bulma se trató de levantar en un fallido intento cayo al sofá acostada en el sacudía su nariz desesperada pero poco a poco sentía su cuerpo no responder. Algo más le pusieron en la bebida o quizá en la nariz pues segundos después sintió desmayarse perdiendo en conocimiento.

**OMG sin duda el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Espero tener muchos Reviews ya que sé que tengo muchas vistas pero muy pocos Reviews. Me gustaría saber de vez en cuando que tal les parece mi fic. Adoro leer gente nueva que se anima a darme su comentario :D **


End file.
